No search was conducted on the subject matter of this specification in the U.S. Patent Office. The best prior art of which we are aware is discussed in detail in a subsequent portion of this specification. Suffice it to say at this point that the prior art product which our new product replaces is a product which costs a great deal more to manufacture than the product of our invention. The prior art product to be described is also a product which has inferior wear characteristics than the product taught herein.